


Stop the World

by Newtdew25



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: And Crutchie isn't physically there, Canon Jewish Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Come From Away, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Only Jack and David and Crutchie actually appear, Screech In Ceremony, Strangers to Lovers, queerplatonic david and crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtdew25/pseuds/Newtdew25
Summary: "Jack had prayed to a god he didn’t quite believe in that stepping in someone’s spilt coffee would be the most eventful part of his flight. Instead, what was supposed to be a two-day trip to possibly attend Katherine’s wedding had led to him being stranded in a state, no, province that he’d never heard of."When his plane is forced to land in Gander, Newfoundland, Jack manages to find friendship in an elderly hotel manager, an enemy in the Canadian winter, and love in a man he finds is going to the same wedding he is.





	Stop the World

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic takes its title from the song in Come From Away, and the plotline is similar to that of Nick and Diane in that show. You don't need to be familiar with CFA to read the fic, although there may be some familiar names and situations for those who are. This work is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> On a semi-related note, since kashrut law and the concept of kosher food comes up several times throughout the fic, if I have made an error concerning that, please let me know.
> 
> Finally, I dedicate this to Evan Deklu and Andy Dierker. Something's missing without you two here, but you'll never be forgotten.

            Jack had prayed to a god he didn’t quite believe in that stepping in someone’s spilt coffee would be the most eventful part of his flight. Instead, what was supposed to be a two-day trip to possibly attend Katherine’s wedding had led to him being stranded in a state, no, _province_ that he’d never heard of. From what he’d heard on the news, airlines all across America have had some kind of mass system failure, leading them to ground every plane. The plane he was taking was just about to cross the Atlantic when the failure happened, so it landed at the nearest place; Gander International Airport.

            He and the other 200 passengers were kept on the plane for an extra half hour before they were allowed to disembark, albeit not where they wanted to be. The locals filled in the gaps for them, sadly noting that this wasn’t the first time they had to handle planes suddenly landing in their home. “At least there’re only five this time!” one of them, a police officer, pointed out, trying to lighten up the mood. Some people laughed, most of them broke away and tried to call their loved ones.

            With his luck, Jack’s phone plan didn’t even cover major cities right across the Canadian-American border, never mind a speck of a town that was more north-east than anywhere in the United States. His plan only covered Europe, but since he was one of the few who laughed at the officer’s joke, Jack was able to ask for his phone.

            “Kath? It’s me, Jack! I had to borrow someone’s phone because mine doesn’t have ser- I’m guessing you heard. Yeah, I’m fine, I promise. Just worried is all. Yup, system blackout or something. I’m real sorry that I can’t get to yours and Sarah’s wedding- wait, what? No, you don’t have to postpone it for me! Besides, you said Joe took me off the guest list anyways, and he wants to keep it all VIP and whatever. Keep your head on, I’ll still drop by! Haha, love you too, Ace. Tell the other future Mrs. Plumber-Jacobs that I said hi!”

            “Excuse me,” a voice came from behind him as he ended the call. “Did you just say Plumber-Jacobs?” Jack turned around and came face to face with a man around his age, albeit more smartly dressed. If he wasn’t mistaken, Jack was pretty sure that this was the same guy who had managed to board the plane at the last minute when it made a detour stop in New York to pick up passengers from an overbooked flight.

            Jack must have nodded while he was staring because the stranger half-laughed, half-sighed. “That’s my- I mean, do you think… No, sorry,” he rambled. “Let me start over. My name’s David, brother of the bride. Well, one of the brides. I just called my little brother and got him to pass on the news, but I’m still worried, you know?”

            “I understand. Name’s Jack, although I don’t recall Kath ever mentioning a brother,” Jack raised an eyebrow, hiding his grin behind a cool poker face. “You sure we’re talking about the same people?”

            Somehow, David managed to grow even more flustered. “I-I should’ve been more clear. I’m Sarah Jacobs’ brother? Her twin, actually, even though she’s technically older by a few minutes…” The colour in his cheeks matched that of the luggage sitting at his feet.

            By now, Jack couldn’t help but break his façade, chuckling quietly as he clapped David in the shoulder. “Davey, catch your breath! I’m messing with you is all. I’m on Kath’s side of the family.”

            “Oh, I’m guessing you’re a brother too?”

            “Er, no.”

            “Cousin then?”

            “Ex-boyfriend, actually.”

            The look of confusion on David’s face was one that Jack expected he’d be getting a lot at the wedding. At least, he would get it if they ever made it there. “Long story short, Kath and I decided we’d be better off as friends, especially since her father didn’t approve of me. Still doesn’t,” Jack explained with a shrug. “She did a lot of travelling and met up with your sister-”

            “In Budapest,” David finished. “Where they met on the Chain Bridge over the Danube River.” Jack knew the location well; he’d painted a scene of it as a wedding gift for the brides, although he didn’t know what address to send it to yet.

            “It’s real pretty, you know. We should check it out when we’re there,” Jack offered, only catching the implications after he’d opened his mouth. David seemed to have caught on as well, but they were both pulled out of their shared awkwardness by an announcement over the PA system. There was some news about passengers from certain flights being diverted to various towns for shelter, but Jack’s brain was still stuck on how he jammed his foot in his mouth.

///

            “Well, it’s no Grand Budapest,” Jack drily commented as he and David stepped off of the bus that had taken them and ten other passengers from the small town of Gander to the even smaller town of Dover. “But it ain’t so bad. It’s kinda homey.”

            David nodded as he pulled his luggage behind him. “It reminds me of my grandparents’ home on the outskirts of Rochester. I think it even smells the same.” Jack snickered a bit as he stepped up onto the faded wooden deck. While David was sensible enough to be polite to their new hosts, there as no denying that the man was a New Yorker at heart. Flyover areas weren’t his stomping grounds in the least, which everyone around them seemed to notice right away.

            “Right this way, boys,” said Margie, the ‘receptionist, groundskeeper, and whatever the hell else I have to be’ as she climbed the stairs ahead of them. “Can I ask where you two were heading before?”

            “Uh, Hungary. For a wedding, actually-”

            Margie stopped at the head of the stairs and turned around, almost squealing with delight. “Ah, young love is just so precious! I remember my then-fiancé wanted to get married in St. John’s, but the ferry just _had_ to be undergoing maintenance that whole week and-”

            Jack decided to step in and save David the trouble of embarrassing himself. “Miss, it’s actually his sister’s wedding.” He felt himself blush a bit as he looked over at David. “I’m just going to the same place. We met literally a few hours ago at the airport. Not that I have anything against the idea, Dave. I’m sure you’re a great guy!”

            “I’m sorry,” David butted in. “But it was a long flight and a long drive and I’d really like to get some rest, Margie.” With a curt nod, she led them to a room down the hall. Jack couldn’t help but notice how tightly David clutched the handle of his luggage as he stalked ahead of him.

            “I know it’s not ideal, but the only room I have left is a single.” Margie put her hands on her hips as he looked at the room, then at the men. “I can bring up a cot if you’d like, hon.”

            Jack poked his head inside, then shook his head. “No thanks, miss. I think I’ll survive with that armchair and ottoman there. Could we please get a few more blankets though?” Margie nodded sweetly as she left them alone in the room. David sat himself down on the bed with a sigh.

            “Look, Dave, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that,” Jack said as he dropped his bags on the other side of the room. “I don’t want to cause any trouble, so just let me know if I’m crossing any lines, yeah? You really do seem like a good guy though.”

David nodded as he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his vest. “I should apologize for being snappy earlier, Jack. I’m just worried about someone. He wasn’t flying, but I wish there was some way to tell him where I am.” He looked over at Jack with a tired smile. “He’d like this place though. It’s quieter, more open and free. I wish I’d messaged him back at the airport; the Wi-Fi there actually worked!”

Jack laughed despite his own frustrations. Granted, the hotel was probably more of a bed-and-breakfast for tourists who got lost on the way to the airport, but the lack of information from the outside of the world was not helping ease anyone’s anxiety. “If he wants open and free, tell him to visit Santa Fe sometime,” he quipped, trying to change the subject. “When you get out of the main city, you can see miles and miles of plains and mountains!”

“New Mexico, huh?” David asked, his previous tension seeming to melt away. “I thought all they had there were cacti and tarantulas!” He moved aside, as if to offer Jack some space on the bed. “Or did you clear them all away for your ranch houses?”

Jack feigned offense as he unlaced his sneakers and lay down on the free side of the bed. “I’ll have you know that while I’ve only ridden a horse three times, I’ve only been thrown off once!” It wasn’t entirely a lie. Jack indeed took three different trips by horseback; the first two, however, only lasted a few seconds before he panicked and got off.

David raised his hands in mock awe as he turned to face Jack. “Alright then, Cowboy, I’ll take your word for it.”

“Well, I do have a bandana in my backpack,” Jack pointed out. “It’s kind of a multipurpose thing. Tying back my hair, wiping up paint, looking cute when I go out.”

“I don’t think you need it…”

Jack sat up a little, not sure if he heard what he thought he heard. “What was that?”

“You, uh, don’t need the bandana,” David hastily pointed out. “For your hair, I mean. It’s pretty short.” Jack frowned as he reached up to feel his shaggy locks. It’d been a while since his last haircut, but he figured that he could just get it trimmed in Budapest. That wasn’t looking like a viable option now.

_“They have haircutters in Canada, right? Or do they just use axes?”_

“This mess? That’s a good one, Davey,” Jack laughed it off as he turned to face the window. The sun had already begun its descent below the horizon, the final rays of the chaotic day barely poking above the windowsill. It might have been pretty, Jack supposed, if the sky wasn’t permanently blue and grey. “How the hell is it so dark if it’s only, like, five?”

David chuckled as he looked down at Jack. “Didn’t you hear Constable Fudge at the airport? Newfoundland’s got its own time zone. ‘Everything happens half an hour later here in Newfoundland,’” he said, doing his best impression of the locals’ accent. It was godawful and more guttural than it should have been, but it was probably better than anything Jack could have said.

“Damnit, that makes sense,” Jack groaned. “My watch is still set for Eastern Standard since we had that layover in New York. I don’t even know what the time is in Budapest.”

“I can fix that,” David answered as he took Jack’s hand in his own. Jack couldn’t find the words to react as David’s fingers deftly popped the crown of the watch and turned it until the hands matched those of the clock on the wall. “There we go!”

“I, uh, thank you, Dave…” Jack stammered as he rubbed over where David’s skin brushed against his. “Y’know, I was gonna take it off anyways since I was planning on turning in for the night. I’m hoping we’ll be back in the air come morning.”

A bit of colour filled David’s cheeks, silence starting to creep back into the room. “Right, yeah. That’d be a good idea.” Jack slowly got up from the bed and walked back to what could be defined as his side of the room. Margie had probably forgotten to bring up more blankets, so he decided he’d pull a hoodie over his sweater, change into some sweatpants, and call it good. He didn’t expect David to come over with the blanket they’d both been sitting on.

“So we’ve only got one blanket- it’s more of a quilt, but that’s not the point. Anyways, I’m like a furnace when I sleep, so you should have it.” David wasn’t much good at hiding his lies; Jack felt how cold his fingertips were. Still, he wasn’t one to turn down a blanket, especially when it felt like the winter was trying to kill him.

“We could just share the bed, stuff a few pillows between us,” he offered. “Maybe a few on the ground in case we fall out?” The carpet beneath their socked feet felt patchy, and not in a good way. It reminded Jack of high school, specifically the towels in the locker room. He hoped that they didn’t smell the same.

David’s voice shook him out of his not-so-sweet reminiscing. “We should probably get you into bed, Jack. You can barely keep your head up now.” When he felt David pull him towards the bed, Jack used what was left of his physical strength to make sure he actually landed on the mattress. “Come on, pull yourself up. I might be taller than you, Jack, but I’m not that strong. Not that there’s anything wrong with being heavy! I just don’t think you should sleep like… like that.”

From where he had been half-positioned on the bed, Jack could see David changing into a set of pyjamas before pinning a kippah in his hair. The words that came from his mouth definitely weren’t English, but they still soothed Jack’s mind as he closed his eyes. He might be thousands of miles away from the wedding he was supposed to be at, but in this tiny hotel room he was sharing with a relative stranger who was praying in what he guessed was Yiddish, Jack felt at peace.

Like things would turn out alright in the end.

///

The dining room of the hotel was already packed with the few guests that were already staying there, so the addition of twelve international strays necessitated the addition of more tables and chairs in the lobby. Since Margie was already run off her feet with everything else in the building, Jack offered to help her in the kitchen. “I’d ask my niece to, but she’s the one in the overalls out there trying to fix the Wi-Fi,” she explained as she cracked open more eggs for omelettes. “Better late than never, right? Anyways, air traffic control called me early this morning, hon. Airspace is still closed, but you should be good to go tomorrow.”

“Thanks again for the hospitality, Miss Margie,” said Jack. “Is it alright if I run a plate up to Dave? He was still sleeping when I came down. Guess he’s a night owl or something.”

Margie smiled as she washed off her hands at the sink. “That’s really sweet of you, Jack. Go on ahead, I’m sure I’ll manage here. He doesn’t have any allergies now, does he?”

“Well, no… But I’m pretty sure he’s Jewish. Don’t they have rules about what they can and can’t eat?”

Margie sighed as she dried her hands off. “That’s right. We have all kinds of people living in Newfoundland: Protestants, Baptists, Catholics, Salvation Army-ists… But not a lot of Jewish people. You’d be better off asking yourself.”

Jack gave another thank you as he left the kitchen. Among those gathered in the lobby was David, who seemingly just got out of the shower. In contrast to yesterday, he was wearing a cardigan over a simple t-shirt as well as jeans. He still managed to look more put together than Jack could in a three-piece suit. “Davey, how was your sleep?”

David looked up, refreshed, alert, and ready to start his day. “Oh, hello Jack! It was pleasant; thanks for asking. I was just talking to Annette here about the Wi-Fi. She really knows her stuff, but I’m just antsy about getting in touch with Crutchie.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say _Crutchie_?”

David’s face flushed as he moved aside to let Jack sit. “Wait, let me explain! I swear I’m not a bigot like that. His name’s actually Charlie, Charlie Morris. He’s my flatmate. You see, he had an early childhood accident, so he’s had to use elbow crutches ever since. He actually insisted I call him Crutchie!”

Jack laughed as he took his place at David’s side. “Alright, alright, I trust you. But before we Skype him or whatever, you should probably eat breakfast. The thing is, it’s probably not, er, cashew- that’s not the word… You know, your rule thing about food?”

“ _Kosher_ ,” David corrected him, stifling a giggle at Jack’s butchering of the word. “I guess you heard me praying last night. Well, yeah, I usually eat kosher food. I know that the kitchen probably isn’t kosher, but I can eat fruits and vegetables without any problems.”

“Stay right there, I’ll be right back.”

Margie was slightly concerned to see Jack carrying out the kitchen’s worth of fruits and vegetables out to the lobby. David almost fainted at the sight of all the food, but not before he dug in.

///

            “Alright, b’ys,” Annette said as she got up and stretched. “The Wi-Fi should be working now, but here’s the password in case you get booted out again.” Jack took the paper as David hastily logged into his laptop, muttering something about time zones.

            Jack thought about David’s desktop wallpaper, which he only saw for a brief second or two. If he wasn’t mistaken, it was a picture of him and another man, whom he presumed was Crutchie granted his devices, posing on a sidewalk. Both of them were decked out in rainbow paraphernalia for Pride, although David was wearing a grey and purple cape/flag that Jack didn’t recognize. _“Maybe he was just supporting Crutchie,”_ Jack reasoned. _“Or maybe they’re together and that’s why he’s so desperate to see him.”_

_“I’ve got to stop feeling so much for people who are only temporary.”_

            “And there we go!” David cried as he finished setting up his laptop. “He’s a morning person, just like you! Hopefully he hasn’t left for work yet.” They didn’t have to wait long before the screen was filled with the face of a man who, truth be told, very much resembled a pixie.

            “Davey! Holy fuck, am I glad to see you!” Crutchie’s voice was louder than Jack expected, and he found himself reeling away until David lowered the volume. “Where the hell are you? Are you okay? Who’s that with you? Hello!”

            David laughed as he adjusted the tilt of the screen. “Hey, Crutch. This is Jack. I met him on the plane; turns out he was also going to Sarah and Kath’s wedding!” Jack gave a little wave before letting David take over. “We’re fine, but we were rerouted to Newfoundland. I think we’ll be on our way by tomorrow though. Oh, how’s Finch?”

            “Oh, he’s doing great! We were just in the park, and you know how excited he gets around birds. It’s hard to keep up with him sometimes! God, I love him so much,” Crutchie sighed happily before clearing his throat. “You guys caught me at a bad time though. I’ve got to get to work; those kindergarteners won’t teach themselves!”

            “We won’t keep you then, man,” David answered. “It’s just good to see you again.” He was about to close the chat when Crutchie spoke again.

            “Jack, right? Yeah, take care of David, okay? If I learn that you hurt him or let him get hurt, I’ll swim to Newfoundland and whoop your ass.”

            Jack, taken aback, could only nod as Crutchie grinned and ended the chat. David fought back his laughter as he closed his laptop. “Yup, Crutch can get defensive sometimes. He means well though. I really do love him, but I’m sure he loves Finch more.”

            _“Great, I’m pining for a guy who’s pining for someone else.”_

            “Jack, David,” Margie called from the desk, having changed from her chef’s smock into her regular clothes. “There’s a barbecue for the community down at town hall if you’re interested. It’d be better than being cooped up in here all day.” She must have caught Jack’s expression, or maybe she could just tell when people were in a bad mood. Either way, Jack was thankful for the suggestion.

            “Want me to run up and grab your coat, Jack? I’ve got to put this back anyways.” David wasn’t as perceptive as Margie was. As far as Jack could tell, he was high off the happiness of seeing Crutchie again.

            “I’ll, uh, take that as a yes then,” David said as he got up. Once he’d climbed the stairs, Margie beckoned Jack over to her desk.

            Both of them took a look at the stairs before Margie spoke up. “Do you want to tell me the reason you’re looking like a kicked puppy right now?”

            “He’s real sweet and kind and I’m bad at handling my emotions?”

            Instead of looking down on him, Margie took Jack’s hand into her own, patting it. “You remind me of my son, Doug. He would never stop talking about Hannah, a girl whom he’d fallen for. Every night, he’d be up in his room, writing poem after poem for her before flushing them down the toilet. Do you know what brought him out of the dumps?” Jack couldn’t get a word in before Margie answered. “Talking to her. They talked, she told him that she was a bisexual and was seeing a girl, and he moved on.”

            “I don’t mean to be rude,” Jack finally interrupted. “But how was that supposed to help?”

            “What I mean, dear, is that the only way to work out your feelings is to talk to David. Bottling it up will only lead to you breaking your own heart,” she answered, her smile warm and kind. “Here he comes now. Promise me you’ll try it?”

            “I promise, Margie. Thanks again,” Jack whispered as he pulled her into a hug. “Dave, just toss it to me!” Once he’d picked up the jacket (which was embarrassingly close to David’s feet), he zipped it up and stepped into the bitter, outdoor world.

///

            Cold was definitely one of Jack’s least favourite parts of being in Newfoundland. He both feared and envied the locals who seemed to have no problem with the weather. Still, he had worked up an appetite from being in the kitchen for most of the morning and sausages were certainly enticing. David managed to hide several small mandarins and a few carrot sticks throughout his jacket so that he wouldn’t go hungry during the excursion. It still surprised people around them when David pulled fruits and vegetables out like they were contraband.

            _“He’s like the world’s healthiest drug dealer.”_

            “How’s she getting on now, b’ys?” a voice asked from behind Jack. “Ah, some more come from aways, I see! Some of us are getting on the go tonight if you’re interested!” The man grinned cheekily, somehow braving the weather in nothing but a green button-down, jeans, and a plaid flannel.

            David looked at Jack blankly, then spoke for the both of them. “Sir, I’m sorry, but my friend and I have no idea what you just said.”

The man laughed and clapped David on the shoulder. “Right, right! Let me put it in simpler terms,” he said. “We’re hosting a little party for folks like you who’re from out of town tonight, just over there at the Legion. What do you say?”

Jack’s eyes lit up and he instantly answered, “I’m going if David’s going!” Taking Margie’s words into stride, Jack realized that the bar would provide the perfect venue for them to talk out their feelings. If things went smoothly, they’d have a great story to tell at the wedding. If not, then they could simply blame it on the alcohol.

_“Oh shit, what if drinking’s against the cushion law?”_

“I’m sure we’ll have time to drop by,” David said, smiling at Jack. “As long as it’s warm!” The Newfoundlander gave another laugh as he went on his way. “Something on your mind, Jack?”

Jack moved to shake his head, but instead nodded. “It’s kind of unrelated, but you never struck me as a dog person.”

“…what?”

“Your dog?”

“What are you talking about, Jack?”

“Finch! Yours and Crutchie’s dog! You and your boyfriend are dog people, even though I totally thought you’d be into snakes or something like that.”

David looked at Jack as if he’d grown two heads, or as if he’d said all of that in a Newfoundland accent. “My dog? My _boyfriend_? Jack, Finch is a human! His name’s actually Patrick, but that’s not important. If anyone has a boyfriend, it’s him and Crutchie,” David explained, his grin growing as he slowly put together Jack’s thought process. “They’re the ones dating, not me and… well, anyone. Crutchie and I just live together. I can’t believe you thought Finch was a dog!”

Jack stepped up to David with mock anger, the effect diminished by his having to crane his neck up to look him in the eye. “Well, do dogs play in the park, Dave? Do they obsess over birds? Tell me, do dogs run around a lot, Dave? Do they?”

“Alright!” David surrendered, raising his hands in defeat. “You made a valid point, Cowboy. To celebrate your triumph, I’ll buy the first round of drinks tonight at the Legion.”

 _“Did he just offer to buy me a drink? Does this count as a date? I hope I’m not sweating because my skin feels like it’ll freeze out here. God, or gods, if you’re listening, can you do me a solid and make sure tonight goes well? I’ll go to church for more than the bake sales if you do!”_ And so Jack silently prayed until much later that night.

 

///

            “How do you remember what you’re allowed to drink?”

            David smirked as he cracked open another bottle of Sam Adams with the opener mounted on the wall. “I’ll confess, I’ve always kept a list of alcohols that were kosher on my phone,” he slurred, pulling out the device to prove his point. “But I’ve only ever had one beer at a time before. Law school didn’t give me much time to go out and party… You know what? You hold onto it. If you catch me drinking something not on there, smack it out of my hand, okay?” Jack gave a little salute before downing what was left of his bottle and going through the list.

            Sure enough, the Legion was filled with people from around the world, filling it with a much-welcomed warmth. There was even a little bonfire outside, although it was reserved for those who hadn’t been drinking for safety reasons. In one corner, Jack could hear the strains of someone doing karaoke. Poorly. The crowd didn’t seem to mind.

            Across the packed room, he could see the man in the flannel talking to some people he recognized from the hotel. Jack couldn’t hear what they were saying over the noise of the bar, but there was a cheer of some kind from those around them. Then, as if choreographed, the center of the room was vacated, leaving a table and a row of chairs. An ominous feeling overcame Jack, but with the alcohol singing in his veins, he welcomed it wholeheartedly.

            “Ladies and gentlemen!” the man in the flannel called from where he was standing on a chair. “The name’s Garth, head of the school bus driver’s union. Tonight, in honour of all those who’ve come from away, we’re having a bit of a ceremony. Who wants to be an honorary Newfoundlander?”

            Hands shot up from all over the room. Some people took it a step further and clamoured towards the chairs that had been set up. In a not-so-conventional way, David swept Jack off his feet and into the crowd. “Us!” he cried, half running, half leaning on Jack for support. “We want to be Newfoundlanders!” Jack nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around David’s waist to keep himself standing.

            Garth shook their free hands vigorously. “Good to see you again, b’ys! Now, where’re you two from?”

            “New York!” David cheered.

            “N.Y.C!” Garth whistled, then turned to Jack. “What borough are you from, buddy?”

            Jack opened his mouth to correct him, but David beat him to the punch. “Oh no, _I’m_ from New York. He’s from New Mexico!”

            A woman, the bartender serving them earlier named Brenda, put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. “Wait, now how does that work?”

            “How does what work?” Jack was hoping he wouldn’t have to spell out the differences between his home state and an entirely different country, but he knew better to get his hopes up.

            “Well, how does your marriage work?” Brenda answered with genuine curiosity. “With you being in one state and him in the other?” Jack felt himself flush at the truth of the question.

But David, the walking mouth, intervened in his own special way. “We’re not married… But I don’t think I’d mind!”

_“He’s already had two beers. It’s just the alcohol talking. Don’t think into it, Kelly.”_

He and David were seated next to several others at the tables as Brenda and Garth passed each person a shot glass. The anchor etched into the surface felt nice and smooth under Jack’s fingers as he looked up expectantly at his hosts. Then, as if presenting a holy relic, a bottle of amber liquid was brought forth from a high position on the shelf. “This,” Garth proclaimed. “Is Newfoundland Screech, one of our most precious gifts to the world! Back in World War II, an officer stationed here was offered some of this rum. All the locals were tossing it back without a quiver, so he does too; then, he let out an ear-piercing-”

From all around them, the native Newfoundlanders gave a wolf’s howl, leading to David and others doubling over in laughter. Jack reached over to help him sit up straight again, then leaned in close. “Are you allowed to have rum?” he asked once David was facing him. “I didn’t see it on your, er, little list.”

David thought for a moment, humming out loud as he tapped a rhythm on his chair. “Nope! Not unless there’s a label!” Despite acknowledging the fact that he’d be breaking the kosher rules, David made no efforts to get up from his chair. Considering he could hardly stand without falling over, Jack didn’t blame him.

While he was in no position to help David up, Jack did what he could to stop David from accidentally breaking his faith. After he took another look at David’s list, he pulled Brenda aside, trying not make a scene. “Miss, my friend here isn’t allowed have rum. Could you pour some Grey Goose for him instead?” Brenda gave a nod as she went back behind the bar to grab another bottle.

In two swift lines, every shot glass was filled with the infamous liquor, save for David’s, which was nice and clear.  David picked it up and gave it a swirl, laughing quietly. “It looks like water, Jackie!”

“Alright,” Garth shouted once he’d set down the bottle he’d been pouring out. “Altogether now!”

“One!”

_“Fuck, Dave looks so happy.”_

“Two!”

_“Will he even remember this tomorrow?”_

“Three!”

_“I can’t be falling for him.”_

With one final breath, Jack tipped his head back and downed the liquid, fighting the urge to spit it out over the people in front of him. To say that it was disgusting was an understatement., and the burning it left in his throat was something fierce. Strangely enough, it reminded Jack of a tacky Jamaican-themed party he’d gone to in his sophomore year of college. The rum there was bitter, as if the solo cups were laced with dirt.

Screech, however, tasted like straight up mud.

Before he could regain his sense of taste, the glass was taken out of his hand and was replaced with a laminated piece of paper. “Now what we have here is the Screecher’s Creed,” Garth explained as he waved his own copy. “All you have to do is read the first part, then answer my question with the second. Got it?”

David leaned into Jack’s side to look at the words, his nose half-buried in his neck. “Can you move closer, Jackie? I can’t read it too well.” His breath had the sharp notes of vodka, but Jack figured that his own wasn’t any better. He grabbed David by the arm and pulled him closer, stopping short of having him fall into his lap. Together, they and the others stumbled through the words.

 

“From the waters of the Avalon, to the shores of Labrador,

We’ve always stuck together with a Rant and a Roar.

To those who’ve never been, soon they’ll understand,

From coast to coast, we raise a toast; We love thee, Newfoundland!”

 

Jack was pretty sure that he butchered half the words. He didn’t even bother attempting the accent because he was too focused on the sound of David reading off the creed. The same lightness was there from when he was sober, but there was a huskiness to his voice now. Whether it was the alcohol or from him shouting frequently over the past few hours, Jack couldn’t say. All he knew was that it made his stomach flutter with something he hadn’t felt for a long time.

“Now, is ye a Screecher?” Garth asked, suddenly in their faces. The shock wore off once he cued him and David to read the bottom part of the paper. “Er, where was it-”

“Deed I is, me old cock!” David’s voice was loud and ringing in Jack’s ear. “Long may your big jib draw!”

Garth gave David a fist-bump before going back to Jack. “Want to try again, buddy?” Jack nodded, although he was looking into David’s eyes as he recited the answer.

“Deed I is, me old cock, and long may your big jib draw!”

Instead of the fist-bump from Garth, Jack was pulled into a bear hug by David, who moved with swiftness that no one seemed to have expected. “You did it, you did it!” David squealed, very much like an excited child. “Oh, you should have seen your face!”

All at once, the papers were snatched out of their hands as the back door of the kitchen opened. A gust of cold air filled the room, and Jack’s nose was assaulted by the unmistakable smell of fish. He’d smelled it all throughout the past two days, but this was the first time it’d been so pungent. _“Oh well, I can handle eating a little fish.”_

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the man from the kitchen called out. “This is a freshly caught Newfoundland cod. If you want to be an honorary Newfoundlander, you’ll have to give her a smooch!”

_“What the actual fuck?”_

Down the line went the fish, stopping at each person for a second as they kissed the fish, periods in between punctuated by laughter and shouts of disgust. By the time it got to Jack, he outright refused. “I’m not kissing a fucking fish!”

David nudged him in the side, giving him puppy dog eyes. “C’mon Jackie, I will if you will!”

_“How can I say no to him when he’s asking like that?”_

“Oh, fine!” He closed his eyes and leaned in, grimacing when his lips pressed up against chilly, slimy ones. Upon contact, he shot back into his chair, wiping his mouth off on his arm. He almost missed David’s cries of protest beside him.

“I told you, I can’t do it!” David laughed as he ducked his head away from the fish.

Brenda stepped in and took a look at him and Jack, then clapped her hands together. “Tell you what, we’ll make you a deal. Either you kiss this fish or you kiss this guy you’re not married to.”

Before Jack could complain about his lack of choices, David spun around, grabbed him by his shirt, and crashed their lips together. Neither of them were very graceful, and their teeth clicked more often than Jack would have liked. He found himself holding onto David not for support, but because he wanted to give in to his heart. The rest of the Legion may have erupted into cheers and dancing, but Jack’s entire world was in this moment; him and David, kissing in a bar in a town that had welcomed the world again.

“Dave,” he panted as he pulled away for air. “Do you want to-”

“Yes, oh my God, yes,” David answered as he leaned into Jack again. “But not here, no. Our room.”

For perhaps the first time in his life, Jack was thankful for small towns. The Legion was probably a five-minute walk away from their hotel, so it wasn’t long before he and David stumbled through the doors and into the empty lobby. Annette ran over to help Jack, but mostly David up the stairs. It didn’t help that David wouldn’t take his mouth away from Jack’s neck, but they eventually made it to their room in one piece.

“Thanks again, Annette,” Jack called out as he closed the door. “Now, Davey, where were- oh.” In the time it had taken them to turn the key, David was almost asleep, his head slumped on Jack’s shoulder. With a sigh of resignation, Jack finished the trek to the bed and did his best to sit David up. While he didn’t feel comfortable stripping David down entirely, Jack tried to at least take his jacket off.

“Jackie… Sleep with me tonight?” he whispered, his voice soft and reserved as if he was afraid to wake someone up. “Please?”

Jack rolled his eyes with a quiet laugh. “We’re sharing the bed, Davey. Haven’t got much of a choice.”

“No, no… Like, _sleep_ with me?”

“Dave, as much as I want to, we’re both piss drunk. You can barely stand. It wouldn’t be a good time for either of us.”

David whined as Jack removed his jacket. “But I really want to! It’s been so long, and you’re so cute and I really want you…”

Jack shrugged off his own jacket and tossed it on the armchair. “I want you too, Dave. I really do… But it’s not you talking, it’s the alcohol, I’m sure of it.”

The snores towards the end of his confession only made Jack realize how futile it was. He looked over a note that Margie had left on the tiny desk, then went to set an alarm for David. “At least you’ll be able to get some more fruit tomorrow, Davey.”

As he slipped under the covers of the bed, Jack hesitantly laid a hand over David’s side, allowing himself a little more affection before his heart was inevitably shattered.

///

            The morning after a night out drinking was to be dedicated to sleeping in and asking Margie for any Newfoundlander tips on curing a hangover. At least, it would have been if David hadn’t invited Jack out on a trip.

“You want to go where?”

            David, miraculously, was not only awake already, but was already dressed to the nines for the chilly weather outside. “It’s called the Dover Fault, Jack. Margie told me that it’s not too far from here. Maybe you’ll get some inspiration for a new painting?”

            Jack sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had forgotten entirely about taking pictures over the past two days. Even though he was pretty sure that David drank a lot more last night, somehow Jack was the one that got stuck with the hangover and the lethargy.

He couldn’t bring himself to get that mad at David though.

“That’s real sweet of you, Dave, but shouldn’t we get packing? Margie left us a note saying that the planes are due to leave today.”

            “Where’s that sense of adventure, Cowboy?” David teased. “Do I need to get a cattle prod or something?” In his efforts to hit David over the head, Jack fell out of the bed and face-planted into the floor.

            _“Thank you, stupid, patchy carpet.”_

            As he flopped onto his back, Jack could see David fighting to hold in his laughter. “Look,” David said as he regained his composure. “I’ll just wait downstairs for you. Unless you’re going to need help showering after your little wipeout.” He turned away and let himself out before he could see Jack’s cheeks turn a scarlet red.

            Once they boarded that plane, they’d be separated again. David would have to rush off to the wedding while Jack found himself a cheaper hotel nearby since he could barely afford the flight. Even the idea of sneaking in was, now that he reflected on it, pathetic. The Pulitzers were a family of vast wealth and influence. Security would be insanely tight; anyone not on the guest list would be perceived as a threat, and Jack didn’t like the idea of being tossed like trash onto the streets of Budapest. Or worse.

            So he reasoned to himself that he’d enjoy what was left of his time with David.

Even if it meant going out into the freaking Canadian cold _again_.

///

Jack Kelly, for his self-proclaimed athletic prowess, absolutely hated climbing hills. The trek up to the Dover Fault was no exception. Despite calling the town home for the past few days, he even hadn’t heard of the natural landmark until a few hours before he was due to get on his plane. Now here he was, somehow sweating buckets in the freezing late winter on a hill on the edge of the Atlantic Ocean.

            Yet the child-like joy on David’s face made him feel like he could do anything.

            “I forgot to ask this morning, but did I kiss the fish last night?” David’s voice was sincere and inquisitive, and Jack forced a smile on his face as he nodded. Inside of him, a little part died when he remembered that everything about last night was fueled by the alcohol. David was just lonely and horny, so he projected that onto Jack. Now that he was in his right mind, David had his mind set on bigger and better things.

            Still, Jack continued the climb with him. If anything, they’d be friends. Friends that might never meet again.

“Jackie, look at this! '540 million years ago, the continents of the world all crashed together right here,’” David read before looking up at the expanse of rock and sea. “’Then 200 million years ago, they separated, but left a little part of them behind.’” Despite the cold, salty breeze that battered them both on the lookout, Jack could see the grin forming on David’s lips. “I should move, Jack. You’ll miss all the scenery!”

            “Nah.” Jack held up his camera, moving to keep David in the shot. “Stay where you are; it’s perfect.”

In the instant of that flash, Jack thought out what would happen over the next few days. Once they boarded that plane to Budapest, they’d be separated again because of their seats. When they landed, David would have to rush off to the wedding while Jack found himself a cheaper hotel nearby since he could barely afford the flight. Even the idea of sneaking in was, now that he reflected on it, pathetic. The Pulitzers were a family of vast wealth and influence. Security would be insanely tight; anyone not on the guest list would be perceived as a threat, and Jack didn’t like the idea of being tossed like trash onto the streets of Hungary. Or worse. To top it all off, Jack would have to fly home to Santa Fe by himself, meaning he’d part ways with David for good.

At least in this picture, he could capture his time with David forever.

_“God, if you’re still listening, I’ve got another prayer. Let me have some more time with David. Allow me this one good thing that I haven’t messed up.”_

_“Stop the world, please.”_

“Is something wrong? You’ve been staring at that picture for a while now. I could move if you’d like?”

Jack shook his head as he walked up to David. “Like I said, it’s perfect. Do you know why, Davey?”

“Well, the lighting is pretty good, and the sea looks nice and calm, just like a painting I’m sure you’ll make.”

“It’s perfect because right there, beside the sea, is one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever met. A man who is polite and quiet, yet has the noisiest and most exciting soul. Hell, I didn’t even know you were gay when Margie mistook us for being married. But getting to know you, how you love your family and your flatmate, how important your faith is to you… I guess I fell for you. I’m an emotionally driven man, Davey. Impulsive, even. So if I’m being realistic about this, I rushed through my feelings because I thought I had a chance. Forget sleeping with you, I just want to be with you, experience more things with you because… because I think-no. I know I love you, David. Even if you don’t love me back.”

Unlike the night before, David didn’t immediately jump at the chance to kiss him. Instead, he looked down at his feet, then back at the Atlantic. “You’re wrong, you know.” He patted the railing beside him, and Jack intuitively followed him there. “You’re wrong in a few different ways.”

“What are you trying to-”

“One: I’m asexual and demiromantic. Two: I really love you too.”

Jack turned to face David, his eyes wide and his breath hitched. Here they were again, caught in their own little world. Only this time, neither of them were drunk. They could see one another clearly at the top of this part of the world.

“Jack, you haven’t told me a whole lot about yourself. All I really know is that you’re an artist from New Mexico and that you and Katherine dated for a bit. I don’t even know why her father hates you so much. But I didn’t need your backstory to fall for how good your heart is. Sure, you might be a bit oblivious at times, but so am I! You went out of your way to help me, a complete stranger who’s connected to you by chance, acclimatize to a community where we’re both out of our depths. So maybe I rushed things too. Maybe I projected my hopes and desires onto you. But that doesn’t mean what I feel isn’t real.”

This time, David took Jack’s hand and pressed it against his chest. “You feel that? Do you feel it too?” Jack mimicked the action with David’s hand, smiling softly as he looked up at him. The wind may have blown and the chill may have set in, but all Jack could feel was warmth. Their kiss was slower, more gentle, and Jack actually laughed when their teeth clacked together.

“As much as I love being here with you, we should probably get back to the hotel,” Jack sighed once they’d pulled apart. “Wouldn’t want you to miss your sister’s wedding, after all.”

David frowned as he fussed over Jack’s coat. “Why are saying that like you’re not going to be there?”

“I’ll tell you while we’re walking. Buckle up, ‘cause you’re about to get another piece of the Jack Kelly story, David.”

“Katherine and I met when I was in New York for a week-long art exploration vacation. I had no idea she was Joseph Pulitzer’s daughter! I literally ran into her at a park and accidentally smushed my chili dog against her clothes. We were just yelling at each other so I gave her my jacket and offered to take her out to make it up for it. I, being the charming man I am- don’t look at me like that, Dave. Anyways, I effectively charmed her into a second date, then a third. After that third night, well… things escalated. Someone got a picture of us being intimate and sent it to her father for blackmail. Joe payed them off and threatened me with blacklisting from any art institution if I ever tried to get into contact with Katherine again. Obviously, he mellowed over the years, but he still took me off the guest list for the wedding. If I’m not on the list, I can’t get in. End of story.”

“Listen,” David said, a rebellious fire in his eyes. “Joe may not want you there, but I still have a plus one, and who is he to say no to his future son-in-law?” His voice had a dangerous edge to it, as if he was crafting some kind of plan. They stopped in front of the hotel and David held Jack’s head in his hands. “Trust me on this. Pulitzer may have the money, but my parents can be _very_ persuasive.”

Jack pouted his lips as he playfully pushed David back. “Geez, Dave, you’re making this sound like some Godfather-level shit!” Both of them laughed as they walked hand in hand through the door of the hotel. Margie gave Jack an approving nod as they passed by the desk. On top of their bags, she had even left a small bag of oranges with a note reading, ‘I would have made cookies, but at least these are kosher.’ David’s grin as he read the paper was infectious in the best way possible.

_“This is the kind of guy that I’d gladly vacation with. Maybe not here though.”_

The bus ride back to the airport was spent in contented silence as the two of them unpeeled orange after orange while watching the gentle hills and trees pass by. Jack leaned into David to the point that he was practically sitting in his lap. He definitely made sure to get a picture of David giving him an orange smile. “Maybe I should go into photography instead,” Jack quipped as he looked at the result. “After all, I’ve got the perfect model now.”

When they’d boarded the plane, David was about to take his original seat in the business class section when Jack tugged on his hand. “I know it won’t be as fancy as this part,” Jack shrugged. “But there was an empty seat beside me on the way here if you’d like to join me?”

“Will I get the window seat?”

“Pay me back with one thousand kisses and you’ve got a deal.”

As they settled down in their seats, David took Jack’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips. “I see that look in your eyes, Jack,” he whispered. “And as badly as I want to join the mile-high club, I also don’t want to ask the poor lady beside you to move.”

“Well, then we have the perfect way to break in the bed in Budapest, won’t we?”

David gave the laugh that Jack had grown to love so much over the past few days, and as the plane began to take off, Jack felt ready to take on anything the world had to throw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
